


wir  wollen das ihr uns vertraut

by demolitionmyg (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Hyungs, Teeny bit of angst, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/demolitionmyg
Summary: arguing with his hyungs in the middle of the night wasn't bambam's best idea.running out into the night afterwards was even worse though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop writing ot7 fics and actually write a ship i like? probably not
> 
> im so tired and stressed i need fluff in my life
> 
> thats also my first got7 fic so everyones probably ooc
> 
> title from ich will by rammstein

"whatever!" bambam yelled and walked out of the door, slamming the door behind him. their next comeback was soon, they were all stressed and exhausted and kept snapping at each other, but that never really resulted in arguments. 

this time was different, for some reason.

it wasn't even a big thing.   
jinyoung messed up a few times at practice, which made yugyeom tell at him. that made jaebum angry, and that turned into all seven of them yelling at each other.   
bambam left the dorm after managing to piss off both jaebum and jackson, not wanting it to get worse. 

that wasn't a great idea, because:

a. it was really fucking cold, and he didn't take a jacket.

b. it was completely dark outside.

bambam was _terrified_ of being out after dark. 

but he couldn't go back now! he has to wait at least 30 minutes for his hyungs to cool off so he might as well take a walk.

what's the worst that could happen? 

as he walked through the poorly lit streets, he felt worse about the idea with every passing second.   
wrapping his arms around himself, he thought briefly about just walking back to the dorm and laying in his _warm_ , comfy bed. 

and then he heard footsteps behind him. 

his heart instantly sped up, hammering against his ribs and he started walking faster, not wanting to look behind him, but the person did the same and he almost ran around the corner, before tripping over something- probably his own feet, knowing his luck, and fell to the pavement, with a quiet curse. 

upon hearing footsteps again, he got up as fast as possible and kept running. 

"where are you going, pretty boy?" the person walking behind him yelled with a laugh. they were obviously drunk. " 'm not gonna do anythin' bad!" he ran even faster at that, knees throbbing in pain. 

bambam almost cried with relief, seeing the bright lights of a convenience store and he went inside, taking out his phone, needing to text one of his bandmates. figuring out jb and jackson would still be angry he chose youngjae, since the older cant stay mad for long.

  
**[2:34:56 AM] to: coco's dad**  
hhyung i needhe lp  


his hands shook as he typed, and he paced around the store waiting for a response. looking down at his torn jeans, he noticed his knees were bleeding from when he fell earlier and he winced, touching them lightly.

his phone buzzed in his hand, startling him.

  
**[2:37:04 AM] from: coco's dad**  
What is it????? Are you okay????  


he froze at the sound of the door to the store opening, but calmed down slightly, seeing it was only a half-asleep teenage boy, who went to grab way too many cans of red bull to be healthy.

  
**[2:40:00 AM] to: coco's dad**  
um so i wennt out and i was walki ing and so me cr ee py guy started following me nd i r an and i m in the convenience store loek 10 minute saway from the dorm plea s e 

bambam bit his lip nervously, panic still coursing through his veins, making his hands shake and his eyes water.

  
**[2:44:12 AM] from: coco's dad**  
We're going there rn. Wait for us outside

he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and hesitantly went outside, leaning against the wall. the cold autumn air made him shake, and he silently prayed for his friends to come here soon and for the Creepy Guy™ to not come back. ever.

eyes fixated on his shoes, he didn't realize someone walking up to him, the light touch on his shoulder making him flinch in response, letting out a small, scared sound, before realizing it's jaebum on front of him. 

"you okay?" the leader sounds out of breath, almost like he ran the way there. worry was obvious on his face and his voice, as he wrapped his arms around him for a few seconds. 

bambam nods, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, whis was now becoming numb from the cold. "y-yeah, hyung. sorry for just walking out.." he mumbled sadly, not looking the older in the eye. 

jaebum just ruffles his hair affectionately. "it's okay. what's more important is that yo-" he got cut off by jackson practically running into bambam, knocking the breath out of him. "let's go home, bam, you're freezing." he hears jinyoung telling jackson to get off of him, before they separate and a hoodie gets placed over bambam's shaking frame. mark smiles at him gently, not having to say anything. 

as they walk back, jackson's arm thrown over his shoulders, despite being shorter that him, they tell him youngjae and yugyeom stayed back, the maknae fell asleep after the fighting stopped and the other boy didn't want to leave him alone. 

•°•

after they came back to the dorm, youngjae hugged him tightly, refusing to let go until jinyoung told him he needsto take a look at his knees. fortunately, they were only scratched by the pavement and bambam ended up with colorful bandaids over them. 

later that night, he laid in the dark, thinking. physically, he was exhausted after the day, but his brain just wouldn't shut up. he kept replying the situation in his head, thinking, what if the man actually caught him?

"gyeommie? you awake?" hs whispered shakily in the direction of his friend, hoping he's not sleeping. 

"mm? what's up?" the maknae mined sleepily, lifting his head up. 

"can-can you come here?" looking at the ceiling, bambam felt the mattress dip under another person, and an arm laying over his waist. yugyeom traced random shapes and patterns over his ribs, in an attempt to calm him down and make him sleep.   
it worked, because after a while bambam's brain finally went silent, allowing him to fall asleep , clinging to his friend for both comfort and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit  
> as always, my twitter @fvrstlxve come yell at me


End file.
